All in the Mind
by The Dark Deceiver
Summary: The Darkness hides many things, and not all of them are good. My first attempt at a Horror fic. [Oneshot]


**Disc****laimer:** _I own nothing you hear me? **NOTHING**_**_! _**_Good now that that's out of the way read the story!_

* * *

><p>It was dark. The streets were dark, the houses were dark, everything was dark. It was unnatural. Kyon continued to walk home with his bike, not noticing the darkness. It had been another long day of searching the city with the SOS Brigade and finding nothing.<p>

A slow breeze blew, sending some leaves across the road in front of Kyon. He didn't care though. He continued walking, his bike at his side. He would be happy to get home.

Suddenly a twig snapped somewhere behind him. He jerked then looked behind him, but nothing was there. A cold chill went down his spine as he got the impression that someone or _something _was watching him.

"Haruhi?" He called out, hoping that it was her for once, if only to confirm that it was someone he knew. There was no answer, but a slow shuffling sound could be heard from an alleyway nearby.

Kyon's heartbeat begin to get faster, and he decided that biking home would be a lot faster then walking. Another twig snapped, this time to Kyon's right. Kyon swung his legs over his bike and pedaled home as fast as he could.

He could imagine something chasing him, imagine it right behind him, trying to grab him. His house soon came into view and he made it up to it.

Panting he jumped off his bike and threw the door to his house open, slamming it shut and locking it. The whole house was dark. It was late so his parents and sister would be asleep. Quietly he walked to his parents' room and opened the door a crack.

The room was dark but he could see their forms in their bed. Breathing a sigh of relief he closed the door and checked on his sister. Grateful to see the same result, Kyon made his way to his room. He stopped near the stairs and looked down towards the kitchen.

Was it just him or could he see the shape of someone standing in there? It was too small to be his mother or father, and it was too tall to be his sister. The longer he looked the harder it was to see the shape.

Did it just move? Kyon could have sworn that he saw it turn in his direction. His breathing quickened as the shape seemed to get larger, coming closer to him. He could have sworn it was walking _towards_ the stairs.

Kyon turned and ran into his room and shut the door and locked it. He stood there against the door trying to slow his breathing down.

He walked over to his bed and fell on it, then rolled over on his back. He turned his head and looked at his desk and the stuff on it.

Was it just him or did that figurine move? He stared at it, and then his blood turned to ice. The figurine's head moved and _looked right at him._

He did not dare move. The figure continued to stare at him, not moving. Suddenly something _leaped _onto his bed. Kyon cried out in surprise and terror and jumped out of his bed and ran to his door. He turned the handle only to remember that he had locked it.

Slowly he turned around, and stared at his bed. Something was on it, and it was growling at him. His eyes wide, his hand trembling, he suddenly reached out and turned his bedroom light on.

Shamisen looked at him and continued to purr as he rolled over on Kyon's bed. Kyon released the breath he had been holding and slowly sank into a sitting position in front of his door.

He turned to look at his desk and wasn't surprised to see that the figurine was back to normal, unmoving and not staring at him.

It was all in his head. He sighed then changed into his pajamas and turned the light off and climbed into bed, Shamisen curling up on top of him. Strangely enough the cat gave Kyon a sense of security and he started to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Slowly his eyes opened and he glanced around the room. Nothing was there. It was all in his head. He sighed then closed his eyes again and started to fall asleep.

He did not hear the footsteps again. Nor did he hear his door get unlocked from the outside, without a key. He did not see the shape slowly stalk into his room, and close the door behind it and lock it.

Kyon's eyes opened a bit, and he looked towards the door. There, standing in front of it was the same shape from the kitchen. His blood froze. He dared not move as an indescribable fear crept over him. Suddenly a car passed by the house, it's headlights bathing the room in light for a brief moment. Nothing was there.

The car passed and the room was once again dark. However the figure was back, standing right where it had been. Slowly, it walked up to Kyon's bed and regarded his form. Kyon tried his best not to move, to try to stop his shaking. An image flashed into his mind: A blue haired girl, with a gentle smile on her face coming at him with a knife, intent on killing him. The same one by his bed right now.

For a minute the figure just stood there, staring at him. Then, in the darkness the smile grew even bigger, and more maniacal. Slowly, a hand reached out for Kyon's body. Kyon screamed and his hand shot out for the lamp by his bed and he flicked it on.

Nothing was there. Breathing heavily he jumped out of his bed and sat in his chair at his desk. He shook his head, trying desperately to get the image out of his head. It wasn't real, it wasn't real. Finally he took a deep breath, and let it out. He stood up, his resolve as strong as always.

He turned and with confidence turned off the lamp and crawled back in bed. Shamisen walked back onto his chest and curled up and began to purr. Kyon closed his eyes and kept them closed, and let sleep take him.

He did not stir when the door creaked and slowly drifted open. He did not stir when it looked as though the same figure had returned. He slept peacefully, knowing that everything was all in his head.

For Kyon knew, that the most dangerous thing known to man was not any monster, killer or supernatural being. No, the most dangerous thing known to man was his Imagination, and his Mind.

And with that knowledge, Kyon slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_I originally got this idea from superstarultra._

_I got this idea when I read a review he wrote. He was giving someone some Constructive Criticism about their story which involved Twilight and Haruhi and he said something along the lines of this:_

_"a vampiric Ryoko could be incredibly scary". Note that those aren't the actual words he used. I'm making a point. Anyway that gave me the idea of making a Horror fic of a Vampiric Ryoko who haunts Kyon. However while writing this fanfic I took a different and much more realistic direction, based on my own personal experiences at having Night Terrors and imagining things that weren't there._

_As we all know, the darkness is a pretty scary thing. And when we get scared, our minds start to play tricks on us and we start to see things that aren't there. In Kyon's case here he heard a twig snap and some random noise in an alleyway and that set it all off. I did add Ryoko to this though, and the original part for Vampire Ryoko is still in here, with the kitchen scene and her entering Kyon's room._

_Man's greatest weapon is not some mass bomb or gun but rather his Imagination. In the fanfic it is Kyon's worst enemy as well and we can all relate to what he's going through in it._

_Please Read and Review and tell me how you like it! Thanks!_


End file.
